Family Ties
by Kneesurgery
Summary: Vi discovers the secret of her sister's identity.


Vi took a deep breath, wondering for the millionth time if she even wanted to go through with it. Striding down the halls of the Academy of Science, she realized it was too late for second thoughts. It had been a few years since obtaining the knowledge that she had a secret sister who had been hidden to protect them both. Who had done the hiding? It had been impossible to find them, but Heimerdinger had finished the techmaturgical marvel which reveals the identity of any living, immediate blood relatives of the user. Apprehensively using the door for the first time in her life, Vi slowly pushed open the gateway to the truth.

She was unsurprised when her two loves were waiting for her alongside the brainiac himself, the machine surprisingly small in scope, able to be held in his yordle hand. Ezreal and Caitlyn looked at each other quickly, worried about how distraught Vi clearly was. Vi didn't miss the glance and suddenly realized she didn't care what the readings would be, her family was right here, with the two people she loved more than life.

Ezreal gestured to the admittedly comfortable looking chair before saying with his strangely high and constantly cute voice, "C'mon Vi, you've come too far not to explore what comes next."

Vi put on a brave smile on the outside of the emotional turmoil she felt. "Thanks, I'm just glad you guys are here," She said, walking deliberately to the chair and sitting down. The chair was actually quite comfortable.

"Vi," Cait said, clearly trying to find words to express the sentiment she had in mind.

"It's alright, cupcake," Vi said, hoping she could hold back the tears, "I want this." Her relationship with the two had been strained at times, since both pairs had been couples at one point in time. In the end, Vi had decided she did love both of them and would never have the courage to pick only one of them.

"Are you ready?" Asked the yordle of annoyance, clearly ready to get it over with.

"Yes," Vi affirmed, ready for whatever would happen next. Caitlyn and Ezreal both took one of her hands in theirs, standing on either side of her.

Heimer pushed a button on the strange, handheld contraption before a ridiculous needle sprouted out of one end of it. "Well, best get the marrow sample over with then," He said quickly before jabbing the instrument straight through Vi's leg armor and into her femur for the marrow within.

At least, Vi thought she had been ready. The pain only lasted a second though, for that was all the time it took to get the sample. In a small voice, Vi whimpered, "You could have warned me about that part."

"It was necessary, and there's no lasting damage," Heimer dismissed her quickly, "Now it's only going to take a few seconds while it isolates the hexaguralmeticulurgy signature and compares it to the localized frequency of the general consensus."

Ezreal's grasp on Vi's left hand tightened slightly, reassuring her of what was to come. "Aaaaand here we -," Heimer was cut off halfway through his sentence when the assorted lights stopped flashing and the slight whirring stopped. "Oh my."

Turning the device around to let Vi see, the screen displayed the face of a very familiar person. Speechless, Vi looked away from Ezreal and looked back to Ezreal, actually examining her face for the first time. Everything from her cute triangular tattoos to the wavy blond hair had a new light to it, showing a feminine side Vi had clearly always denied existed. "What . . . how . . .?" she struggled to find the right words to address her new, old, lost sister.

Cait leaned down and gasped upon seeing the results for herself. Ezreal herself just seemed to stare back into her sister's eyes. "Did you know all along?" Vi asked, flabbergasted.

Ezreal swallowed her fear before saying, "Yes, I just didn't have the strength to tell you that your older sister had been so close to you from the beginning."

Suddenly it all made sense. Why Vi had to dye her hair pink to avoid the garish shade of blond she was naturally, their combined blue eyes, how she and Ezreal had always seemed to get along like siblings, even the slight similarity in mannerisms when they'd make fun of cupcake. "Ezreal," Vi said, voice full of emotion she didn't understand, "I don't care about that, I love you." She paused for a second before squeezing both people's hands and adding, "I love both of you!"

Ezreal smiled before saying, "I just couldn't help not being a part of . . . The Days of Our Lives."

Caitlyn started to say something, but fumbled her words. The other two remained silent, waiting for her when she suddenly exploded with "I love both of you two too!"

Ezreal wasted no time to reveal her feelings as well, "Too true, me too to the two of you!"

Caitlyn drew her hand away from Vi, taking both of her hands up to the top of her purple outfit and ripping it off in one fluid motion, leaving only a fairly skimpy bikini beneath. "I need both of you to be with me," She said in a strangely detached voice.

Vi looked to her sister in fear, "Isn't this wrong?"

Ezreal pulled a hidden string to unlatch every extraneous belt she wore, letting the tatters of clothing fall away afterward. "Honey," She said, voice smooth as silk, "Love is never wrong."

And the three lesbians enjoyed vague yet assuredly amazing sexual experiences together for the rest of The Days of Their Lives.

Vi awoke in a panic, but didn't say or do anything, she merely looked straight forward into the disembodied eyes of Nocturne and the strangely bright eyes of Diana not three feet from her sleeping form. The grating voice of nightmares slid along her consciousness, saying "_All alone . . ."_

"YOU WERE ALONE THE WHOLE TIME!" Diana screamed with mirth, exploding into a bout of laughter before the two disappeared into the darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
